Embossing refers to the act of mechanically working a substrate to cause the substrate to conform under pressure to the depths and contours of a pattern engraved or otherwise formed on an embossing roll. It is widely used in the production of consumer goods. Manufacturers use the embossing process to impart a texture or relief pattern into products made of textiles, paper, synthetic materials, plastic materials, metals, and wood.
The pattern which is formed in the web may be formed by debossing or embossing. When an emboss pattern is formed, the reverse side of the substrate retains a deboss pattern. The projections which are formed are referred to as bosses. When a deboss pattern is formed, the reverse side of the substrate retains an emboss pattern and the projections are still referred to as bosses. Thus, the methodologies may be interchanged while producing the same product.
The product may include bosses made up of any embossing design. The bosses are most often a design which may be related by consumer perception to the particular manufacturer of the product. The bosses function in essentially the same manner regardless of the aesthetic design which may include stitches, patchwork, hearts, butterflies, flowers and the like.
Embossing a product can enhance the visual perception, aesthetic appearance, physical attributes, or performance of the product. For example, embossing is a well known process for increasing a substrates' bulk, changing its physical attributes, making it more visually appealing, and/or improving its tactile properties. Additionally, many embossing patterns are patented to protect the unique appearance of the design.
In the production of paper, such as tissue paper, it is often desirable to combine a high degree of softness, which contributes to a good feeling for the user, with an appealing aesthetic appearance. An embossed tissue often contributes to a voluminous and soft feel while improving the aesthetic appearance. Improving the embossing process and the visual appearance of the embossed substrate can improve the tissue's properties and/or the user's perception. Thus, there is a general objective in the embossing field to improve the appearance or embossing definition produced in the substrate by the embossing process.